As the capabilities of computing devices continue to evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. Many computing devices are now capable of receiving and responding to voice commands, including desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. In some instances, multiple of these voice-enabled computing devices may be in proximity to a user to such that each voice-enabled computing device detects a voice command from the user.